Juntos Por Toda la Eternidad
by Moon Erebos
Summary: "Lo había logrado. Lo tenía para sí mismo, y ya no hay nadie vivo con quién compartirlo.'


**Este es mi primer fic de está pareja y está dedicado a mi querida Beta Scarlatta O'Haran, y creo que, si por su cuenta corre, seguro habrán muchos más**

Advertencias:

-Billy Yandere

-Muerte de personaje

* * *

 **Juntos Por Toda la Eternidad**

Sus ojos marrones miran sin enfocar un punto inexistente en la pared que se alza frente a él, el olor nauseabundo revuelve sus entrañas, pero está tan retraído que no reacciona a esto.

El ambiente es vomitivo y putrefacto, el olor de la descomposición pegado a las paredes y a su cuerpo.

Permanece en la misma posición que hace horas, tal vez un día o dos –no lo sabe, el tiempo dejo de tener sentido para él–, pegado a la pared, los ojos vacíos de consciencia por momentos, los labios resecos y el asco tejiéndose en su estómago. Aprieta sus manos alrededor de varios objetos, sus uñas rozan sus palmas casi con ciega desesperación.

Parpadea de vez en cuando por puro reflejo, a veces mira a su alrededor con un destello de esperanza en sus facciones, a veces las lágrimas bañan su rostro nuevamente; a veces, sólo mira los cuerpos tendidos a su alrededor, más ido que presente.

Desde una esquina a poca distancia un ser espectral le observa, aún hay sangre coagulada en sus dedos, mezclada con ectoplasma. No despega la vista del delgado cuerpo, no se atreve a hacer movimiento alguno, pero no siente remordimiento, incluso una vaga sonrisa de triunfo danza en su rostro.

Lo había logrado. Lo tenía para sí mismo, y ya no hay nadie vivo con quién compartirlo.

Un bajo sollozo interrumpe sus pensamientos, sus ojos vuelven al chico y una mueca se desliza en sus labios.

Odia verlo llorar, odia que no sea feliz por lo que hizo, odia su mutismo solo interrumpido por el llanto. Odia que aún tenga la esperanza de que los fantasmas de aquéllos que murieron aparezcan de la nada con solo sostener sus pertenencias. Sólo le consuela el hecho de que no le había gritado y no lo había mirado con odio.

Flota lentamente hacia él, el chico parece no notar esto hasta que se sienta a su lado; no le mira pero se seca las mejillas, el primer movimiento que hace en días además de apretar esos estúpidos objetos.

Frunce el ceño cuando el deseo de arrancarlos de sus manos y lanzarlos lejos o quemarlos lo embarga. Debe permanecer tranquilo, no precipitarse y centrarse en consolarle, sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Hacerle ver que es lo correcto para el bien de su relación.

—Billy —la voz rota y enronquecida del joven lo sorprende provocándole un pequeño sobresalto, no esperaba escucharle hablar aún. — ¿Por qué...?

Su voz falla y el joven carraspea para estabilizarla un poco.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —intenta de nuevo lográndolo por muy poco, la pregunta sin embargo no es una pregunta real, conoce de sobra las razones, solo quiere escucharla de sus labios, una razón para odiarlo o para no hacerlo.

—Spencer —Billy pasa un brazo por su cintura buscando la mejor manera de ponerlo, y agradece en silencio que Spencer no se aleje de su toque mientras lo hace —. No iba a dejar te alejen de mi —dice con sinceridad—, me perteneces.

Spencer cubre su boca sin saber que decir, Billy lo abraza más fuerte impidiéndole cualquier intento de escape.

—¿Porqué... mis padres, mi hermana? —Spencer retira su mano de sus labios y le mira con desespero, muy en el fondo, enterrado bajo el dolor de perder su familia, desea que Billy lo convenza de no huir de su lado, de permanecer, de que fue lo mejor.

—Empezaban a tildarte de loco, no quise decirte pero les escuche decir que te iban a enviar a uno de esos lugares con camisas horrendas y habitaciones acolchadas —Spencer casi ríe ante la pésima excusa, Billy era muy mal mentiroso.

—¿Rajeed, Aisha?

Billy lo mira y alza una ceja, como dejándole a entender que era una pregunta demasiado obvia y no merecía respuesta. Spencer apoya su cabeza en su hombro, no se atreve a preguntar por Mallory, la mirada que le lanza Billy de vez en cuando a su cuerpo es una respuesta muda a la cuestión no hecha.

—Spencer —el chico alza la vista y su sangre se congela ante lo que ve. Los ojos de Billy brillan casi en rojo, un aura maligna lo envuelve y una lenta sonrisa psicótica divide sus labios; una vista simplemente aterradora —. Quiero que seas mío por lo que resta de eternidad, pero debo matarte —dice de manera suave, simple, como si hablara del clima.

Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Spencer, quién se levanta de un salto y se aleja de Billy, lo que sostenía con tanta fuerza en las manos cae al suelo. Niega frenéticamente mientras retrocede.

—¡Estás loco Billy!

Su primo y amigo fantasma había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba, ¿será que ese es el destino de todos los fantasmas o solo de Billy?

El fantasma se levanta despacio y flota hacia él.

—Spencer, es la única de estar juntos, de ser libres.

—¡No pienso quedarme con el asesino de mi familia! —protesta y sus mejillas enrojecen de furia. —¡No quiero volver a verte jamás!

Spencer lleva su mano hasta el collar que rodea su cuello, sostiene el dije con fuerza y lo jala desesperadamente para arrancarlo. Billy se acerca hacia él y retira su mano del dije; Spencer le mira casi aterrado, la sonrisa que le regala el fantasma no hace más que inquietarlo, por lo que redobla sus intentos de sacarse el collar.

—Me gusta Tokyo —canta despacio Billy, los ojos más brillantes, su sonrisa un poco más pequeña, con un toque sensual en las comisuras—, todo es Kimio Aishiteru, a mí me ama.

—¡No! —Spencer suelta sus manos y la lleva a sus oídos. Cierra sus ojos y presiona con fuerza para no escuchar a Billy y su maldita canción que en tantos problemas lo metió con Lolo.

Billy sonríe un poco más, sostiene las muñecas de Spencer y jala sus manos hasta que logra alejarlas lo suficiente de sus oídos.

—Y cuando yo esté aquí sabes que quiero oír _Te amo_ —el cuerpo espectral de Billy se acerca más al de Spencer y su voz se vuelve más sensual si es posible, hipnótica, dispuesta a envolver al chico hasta hacerle caer.

—No —Spencer niega y trata de tapar sus oídos, pero no puede, la fuerza de Billy le supera.

—Cuando tú me miras a los ojos, quedas desquiciado —el joven Wright siente sus parpados cerrarse, sus intentos de no escucharlo se detienen y con los ojos medio cerrados observa a Billy, cuyos labios se dividen en una sonrisa triunfal—. Sabes que quiero oír _Te amo._

—Porque me amas —susurra Spencer abriendo sus ojos y una suave sonrisa embobada se desliza por sus labios.

Está tan embobado con las palabras susurradas por Billy en su oído que ni siquiera nota la vida escapársele, o como sus ojos se cierran, para siempre.


End file.
